My Side of the Story
by Trudyann B. -formerly weirdIT
Summary: Mr. Lancer decides that Danny has been acting way too weird, and has gotten way too many detentions since that week he had that accident. But how can he find out more? This is his side of the story.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

Mr. Lancer?

Short Summary: Mr. Lancer decides that Danny has been acting way too weird, and has gotten way too many detentions since that week he had that accident. But how can he find out more?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or a lawyer for that matter. Butch Hartman does. All I own is Burney… And a room, and clothes, and… oh, you get the point.

Rated: PG for almost cursing, and brief violence.

Solid POV Mr. Lancer

Chapter 1- Encounter

"So, even though many of us take for granted that the equation EMC², It was a huge breakthrough for the wor… Hello Danny." I said as Danny walked into class 10 minutes late. "Your late. That's another detention."

"Hello, and mm-hmm." He said in an exhale. He looked out of breath and really tired. I was used to giving detentions to him, and apparently he was used to getting them, but only one of us knew why. Just like only one of us knew why he was in such bad condition.

"You look pretty beat up. Would you like to go to the nurse?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well then, would you like to explain why you are so late?" I said routinely.

"No, Thank you." He said, getting out his books.

"You know, Danny, this is the thirty-second time you've been late, not counting the twenty times you've completely skipped my class, and the twenty-one times you've gone to the bathroom or the nurse, and never came back." I recited from memory.

"You've been counting?" He said with surprise.

"No I guessed." I said flatly, trying to pull off sarcasm.

"Oh. Okay," He replied, and started copying notes. I turned around, and started class frustrated with working with someone who obviously needs a digital watch.

"Energy equals mass times…" I restarted my class. _A pot of hot coffee, an alarm clock set to 4:00 in the morning, and this is what I get! There's something he's hiding. I wish I could just figure out what he's thinking. _I sighed in the middle of the subconscious sentence I was teaching. I realized that I had stopped talking in the process of my thoughts. I took the time to look around the classroom, taking the chance to see how many people were actually paying attention. Most were daydreaming, one was sleeping, two were passing notes, the kid in the front was looking at me, confused at why I had stopped talking, some were looking around like deer sensing danger, knowing something was missing, but not quite figuring out what it was, and three students in the back had a chat group going. Guess who. I opened my mouth to address Mr. Fenton, when I heard a fart sound. Everyone in the class giggled. I change what I should say mid- inhale

"Amazing how when I stop talking, only one person knows, but when someone expels gas, you can barely hold back your laughter." I said flatly. They giggled again and I heard someone whisper: "Who says 'expels gas'" I lowered my eyebrows. _I could've been a doctor._ I thought. I started class up once again.

After school, I decided to get a load off and visit Lancer's coffee shop. (a/n -Which is a real place that the cast and crew of Danny Phantom used to go, which was the reason Mr. Lancer is named Mr. Lancer. if you don't know already.) This is right next to the place where I won Doomed six times; one of my not so serious hobbies. I sat back at my usual table and undid my tie a bit. I looked out the window to the front of the coffee shop to 'people watch' a bit, when I saw Danny and his friends walk by. _Of course ._I thought to myself_, eighty something detentions, and I still can't get through to that kid. I wonder why he's so secretive all the time. Most kids with so many detentions talk back impolitely every once and a while, but he just sits and copies down his notes and whispers to his friends. And when he comes in late, he always looks exhausted, bruised sometimes even limping._ I shrugged it off._ I guess there are some things about kids we adults just aren't meant to understand. _That's what I always said to myself when I thought too hard about these things. I dreaded the day when it would stop working. That day was coming sooner than I expected. I sat back in my chair again and picked up the paper. Not to my surprise, this crazy city decided to put ghost news on the first page to scare away all our tourists. If 'Ghosts Haunting The Town' didn't scare them away, it would be their thoughts that everyone in Amity Park belonged in the loony bin. I sighed again, and sipped on my coffee for a bit, still Reading the paper.

**Danny Phantom saves Goth girl from Raging Techno Fiend!**

Danny Phantom, debated by many as good or evil, was seen rescuing a gothic girl from a techno monster. These are our witness's words: "Well, I saw this guy with a mullet wizzin' all this technological know-how at a girl with short black hair, black clothing, and purple stockings. The Ghost boy yells 'Pam!' or some'n and ran in front of her making this sorta shield thing. After that he blast him with some kind a blast out his hand, and sucked the thing into some sorta thermos. What was weird is the girl seemed fine. He was actually talking to her, and she was smilin' and talkin' back. Then they went into a forest, and I saw a big light. I don't know what happened next, though, my dog got scared and pulled me away."

_Of course, that Phantom kid. How did I know? Sometimes I wish I had taken that job in Chicago. _Truly, inside, I thought this kid was good, but I wasn't about to let it slip out that a mature adult, like myself, actually cared about small unimportant issues such as this. This is when Burney, someone I had met the first time I came here, (which was quite a while ago,) walked into the shop and ordered his usual mocha. He was a slender fellow. An accountant. But he wasn't a stereotype accountant. He had a great a good sense of humor and a cheerful manner that always cheered me up. He was carrying a briefcase, his usual big, round glasses in place. He picked up a paper and sat down at my table.

"Hey, how ya doing" He said smiling and patting me on the back. I smiled a bit, still engrossed in reading the weather reports.

"Fine, how's the wife?" I replied.

"Great, great. We're doing fine." He nodded. I nodded, still looking at the paper, secretly wishing I had a wife.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, looking at the picture of the ghost boy on the front page of the paper. "Danny Phantom hits the front page again, huh." He said. I blinked. Surprised that a 'mature adult' would actually let it show that he was interested in this ghost boy.

"What's your opinion? Good, or evil?" He asked me.

"Umm." _Should I tell the truth? _I thought. "I think he's alright." I said. I tried to sound uninterested. There were people around. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, come on. I've known you too long. I can read you like and open book, and you're interested." He slapped me on the back again. I couldn't help to smile a bit. Good ol' Burney always knew how to make me smile.

Then, I suddenly heard a huge crash.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone!" I yelled. _I've got to stop doing that._ I looked out the front window and heard a

"Stand still you whelp!" from an electronic man with laser guns coming out from everywhere and a green mane of fire. He was knocked back by a green blast. There he was. The famed Danny Phantom. I saw a white flash beside me. I turned my head to see Burney taking picture after picture of the ghost boy. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to the fight. The Ghost boy shot another blast from his hand, at the mechanical guy.

"I-will-not-be-a-wall-hang-ing." Phantom yelled with enormous energy, shooting a blast from his hand for every syllable. He was blasted back by his enemy, and he landed at the feet of two teens. I looked up at their faces. It was Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley. But they weren't running away. Samantha was talking to him, and Tucker was helping him up. The ghost boy was talking back. When I saw another blast come toward them, a:

"Watch Out!" escaped my lips. But there it was. The shield I read about in the newspaper. That's when I noticed something. Where was Mr. Fenton?_ Those three were like a packaged deal._ I thought._ The only time they split up during school hours was when Danny came in late, he went to the bathroom, skipped class, or one of them was sick. And Danny wasn't sick. He was just walking in the street with them._ I set my mind on the fight again, to see Phantom still making a dome shield over the three of them, Samantha, and Mr. Foley, still acting extremely calm about it, and still no Danny. Well, Besides Danny _Phantom._ I saw the Ghost Boy's lips moving. Then Tucker pulled out one of his techno things. I think it was a PDA. Suddenly, the ghost enemy stopped in his tracks and looked at his wrist. And started dancing Hip Hop, as speakers on his back started playing music. I heard Burney laugh, still taking pictures. I saw Tucker take out a soup thermos and give it to the ghost boy. Phantom opened it up and some sort of beam came out of it and sucked up the Hip- Hop ghost. The ghost boy looked around, then, with Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley followed him. There was a bright flash. And silence. I blinked, as Burney took one last picture. I decided to go outside, maybe catch a word with one of them, but when I got to the alley, I turned the corner to see nothing but a dumpster and some broken windows. That's when I heard something. I walked into the alley a little deeper. I swore I saw a can in front of me move. And I thought I heard breathing. I stuck out my hand. Nothing. I turned around to walk away when I was caught off guard by a blinding flash. I heard a:

"What the freak!" from behind me. As I got over the little dots in my eyes, I saw Burney; with his camera in his hands. But he was just standing there, looking at something behind me. I turned around.

"Holy Mother of Hamlet!" I yelled as I saw, standing right behind me, The ghost boy; right next to Samantha and Tucker. I blinked, he blinked, I blinked. We exchanged blank faces, all four of us. But before I could share one last blank look, he took their hands and flew off; at a speed of about 90 mph, by estimate. I turned to Burney, who was still staring into where Danny Phantom had just been standing. I looked into the sky, but saw nothing, just blue, and the occasional white fluff, which strangely seemed to be in the shapes of footballs.


	2. Chapter 2 Explain

Chapter 2- Explain.

The next day, I woke up normally, got dressed normally, made myself a waffle, and was just sitting down to eat it, when I remembered what had happened yesterday.

Flashback:

After the fight, I told Burney, that I knew the two kids with the ghost boy. I told him they were students of mine that always 'Hang in' together with another student of mine, who wasn't there at the time,

"He has about the same hairstyle as the Phantom boy." I said. At any rate, Burney asked me to get the student's opinions on what happened that day. I thought of it as a risk to get closer in and ask about such a private affair with students I have a professional relationship with. He just slapped me on the back saying:

"That's my bud, I knew you'd do it for me." and reminded me that the correct term was 'hanging out.' _Well that makes no sense._ I thought. But all I could do was smirk a bit.

End Flashback.

I gulped. I was very curious myself, but this was a job for a counselor. Unfortunately, our school didn't seem to have luck with counselors. I sighed, and went back to eating my breakfast.

Once I was at the school, the only thing I could do was wait until period 4, and in the meantime, teach my classes, and figure out what I was going to ask, and how I was going to approach it. The rest of my class would have to do worksheets for today. I felt horrible about breaking the line between personal and professional relationships with these three students, and making the education of the rest of the class suffer, but my curiosity overshadowed my guilt. I took a sip of one of my many daily coffees, and got to teaching, and waiting for fourth period to arrive.

When it did, I felt so anxious that my tie seemed to choke me. As Danny and his friends came in the room, I almost gagged. My social skills were worsening; I started gaining more regrets, but I knew I had to get this over and done with. Besides, they're fourteen; they couldn't be that difficult to get answers out of. As I paid more attention to them, I noticed they all looked really nervous. Though I don't know why Fenton was so nervous, I was sure I knew why the others were so nervous, though in reality, I had no idea. I listened to as much as I could of their conversation.

"What if Skulker strikes again in this period?" I heard Samantha say, worried. "Can you risk fighting when there's so much suspicions from Mr. Lancer?"

"Guess I have to." I heard Mr. Fenton whispered. I didn't know what to think. Who was Skulker, and why were they so interested in fighting him. I stopped eavesdropping to start the class.

"Class, Today, I'm doing some counselor work, so I need you to quietly work on these worksheet packets while I'm working with three students." The class groaned at the words 'worksheet packets.' All except the three in back who knew which three students I would pick, and didn't seem too happy about it. They stared at me in a rejected/ surprised/ unexpected fashion; their mouths agape. I gulped again. _Okay, Mr. Lancer, just open your mouth, and call out one of their names. They're only fourteen. _I opened my mouth.

"Samantha Manson." I heard myself say quickly. I really had to work on my social skills. She stood up, failing to be calm. Actually shaking a bit. What was she so nervous about? I lead her to our old counselors room. We both shivered. The room hasn't been heated since it's last inhabitant, Professor Spectra, but as far as I knew, no one knew when she left, and to be truthful, she was a horrible counselor. I turned up the heat as much as I could, and then left Samantha for a second to get some blankets or something.

When I got back, I saw Samantha sitting on the chair freezing. I quickly wrapped her in a blanket. She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were still very worrisome, or that's how it seemed. I sat down besides the old desk, looking at the room. It was in horrible shape. There was mold everywhere, which confused me, because it was way too cold in here for mold. I exhaled. _Time to get down to business._

"Samantha…"

"Sam." She corrected me.

"Right. You know I saw you with the ghost boy, and I explained it to a friend of mine…"

"You have friends?" She giggled. She put her hand to her mouth, obviously not meaning to say anything. I exhaled once more to keep myself calm, and started again.

"Yes, I do have friends. At any rate, I explained it to a friend of mine who is a children's counselor for a school a couple miles away," I lied. "He wanted me to ask the school counselor to talk to you. Since we don't have a school counselor, I decided to be one myself for this. If you could start by explaining why you were with the ghost boy in the first place?"

"Um… well, I… He saved me once, ya know, in the newspaper, so, we kinda got to know each other. He told me about how he fought ghosts, and was good, not evil, and how he's been misunderstood." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about Mr. Foley, why was he there?"

"Tuck? Um… I told him all about it, and he and I agreed to help."

"I see." I could tell by her hesitations that she wasn't telling the truth. But that's karma: lie to someone, you get lied to about something much more important. "One more question," I said firmly. She nodded; looking relieved, but still worried. "Why wasn't Daniel with you when you were with the ghost boy."

"You mean Danny?" She asked. I nodded slowly and a bit exasperated. "Oh." She said. She was apparently caught in a gridlock, thinking how she could squeeze out of this one without telling the truth. _I could've been a doctor_, I thought to myself again.

"He didn't really like excitement that much, so he left." She lied simply.

"I see." I repeated, raising my eyebrow once more. "Alright ms. Manson…"

"It's Sam."

"Sam… antha." I couldn't call by nicknames. I still didn't want to break the line between professional and personal, which was so far, not broken; cracked, but not broken. "You are free to go. Please go get Mr. Foley." She breathed a sigh of relief, and ran out the door. About ten minutes later, Mr. Foley came trudging through the door.

"Hi, Mr. Lancer." He said dully.

"Ms. Manson explained what this was about, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He said dully again.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"Nothing."

"Would it be better if I broke it down into questions for you?" I asked. No reply. "Fine, why were you with the ghost boy?"

"Well, first of all, his name is not 'the ghost boy,' its Danny Phantom, second, though he's not exactly human, he's still a cool dude, and third, I was with him because I consider him a friend."

"Okay then… Do you know if the ghost he was fighting has a name."

"Yes."

"What is it?" I asked. He hesitated, but eventually said something.

"Skulker." He said, almost too soft to hear.

"Alright… Why wasn't Mr. Fenton there?"

"Who? Oh you mean Danny?"

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

"Right, uh… I guess he just really didn't want to get involved. He never was the 'go getter' type."

"Alright then. Thank you, please go get Mr. Fenton."

"K, Thanks," He ran from the hot seat as well. And ten minutes later, Danny strutted in, looking exhausted.

"Mr. Fenton," His head flew up at the sound of his name. "I trust your friends told you what was going on."

"Yes," He said as he sat down. I could see a bruise on his face that wasn't there yesterday.

"So do you have anything to say?"

"I guess…." He answered.

"Well?" I moved my hands in an onward motion.

"Sam told me what happened, and I just shrugged it off. Having to deal with ghost hunting parents, you see ghosts just about every day. I wasn't really interested in too much friendship with someone that reminds me so much of home." He finished.

"Do you think this Phantom character good or evil?" I asked. He sat up at this question, looking more, well, twitchy. I studied him carefully when suddenly, he gasped and I could see his breath like it was forty bellow. (Mind you, it was cold, but the heat had kicked in so it wasn't cold enough to see breath like that.) He suddenly looked worried, but very alert. His eyes darted around the room. And he mumbled something to himself.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" I yelled. While through the ceiling came that ghost._ What was his name? Skulker._ Just as I thought that, I could hear Mr. Fenton murmur under his breath:

"Skulker."

I stared between the two of them.

"Hello, whelp," Skulker said. "Sorry to interrupt your fine meeting…" They both looked at me for a second. I was still petrified with fear and confusion. "But I believe it's time, once again to hunt you down." he said menacingly. Danny didn't look scared though; more or less brave, really, and nothing like his friends had described. He looked fine. But he still looked a little worried, and kept glancing at me, then looking back at the ghost then glancing at me again. But time was running out and Skulker was setting up some sort of weapon, and Danny was still looking from me to Skulker and back again. _What was he doing? Why wasn't he scared? Why wasn't he running for it? These _were just a few of the questions buzzing in my head. It wasn't long before…

"Watch out!" I yelled as the ghost shot his weapon. But Danny dodged it in a back handspring and bolted, jumping out the window. The ghost, Skulker followed calmly. I gaped wide-eyed. How did he… I never knew he could…" I stammered. "Wow," I ended up saying plainly.

A few moments later, me still overwhelmed with fear and disbelief, I heard a large blast from outside. I looked out the window to see Danny Phantom battling Skulker. I watched for a moment, amazed at all the flips and tricks and dodges this ghost kid could do, and how much witty banter he could think of. I chuckled. Then I realized: _Where's Daniel? What if he got seriously injured? I could get sued!_ I steadied myself. I was being way too hard on myself. _If this Phantom kid is really a good guy, he would tell Danny to leave so he wouldn't get hurt._ I went back to the classroom, hoping _everyone_ would be there; but sure enough, one was missing. Guess who. I sat down at my desk.

Ten minutes later, Ms. Manson raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Manson."

"Where's Danny?" She asked. I exhaled; I knew this would come.

"A ghost invaded the room we were in." I stated. The class looked up. I continued. "The ghost shot at Danny, but…" I hesitated. "He did a back-handspring out of the way and jumped out the window." The class gasped in amazement. All except Mr. Foley and Mrs. Manson, whose hands shot up at these words.

"Yes, Mr. Foley."

"Can I …umm…. go to the bathroom?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I said, knowing he was going to search high and low for his friend. "Ms. Manson."

"Can I go to the nurse, I don't think I ate enough for breakfast."

"Yes." She was going to do the same thing. They both ran out of the room. Wait… I thought. I forgot my tape recorder in the counselor's room. I was using a tape recorder to record the meetings, and hear things for a second time if I missed anything. I left the room and headed to the counselor's room.

**Thank you for reading! I'll post another chappy soon!**

**Please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!   !**


	3. Chapter 3 There is no Possible Way!

Chapter 3- There is no possible way!

As I reached for the tape recorder, which was still recording, I heard a scream of annoyance from the window. I rushed over to see what was happening. The ghost boy was still fighting the Skulker ghost, but it looked like the end for Skulker.

"How many times does it take to tell you that I will never be a piece of wall art!" Phantom yelled. "Tucker, Thermos!" He gestured. I looked to find Tucker and Sam out there with him. I would've thought they would put their best friend over some ghost boy that they had just met a week ago. But there they were Tucker threw the ghost boy that strange Thermos It sucked that ghost right up.

"Thanks" The ghost boy said to them. "Sam, question please."

"Name four nations that border Brazil." She asked.

"Um… Bolivia, Venezuela, Peru and Ecuador…" He crossed his fingers hopefully.

"Almost." She sighed. Everything except Ecuador. You wrote Paraguay." The ghost boy frowned.

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked, studying a cut on his face that looked pretty nasty.

"Yah. It's what you get for trying to use intangibility on a ghost proof Chinese throwing star." I watched them walk into the school relaxed and enjoying each other's company. It made me smile a bit. Then, there was a flash of white, and I swear I saw the boy wearing Jeans and a tee-shirt, but before I could clarify, they had turned the corner, out of my sight. I got my recorder, and turned it off, then I went back to the classroom, trying to wipe the memory of the jeans and tee-shirt. They looked so familiar.

As I came through the door of the classroom, everyone was whispering. Most of them were studying for a quiz on South America next period. Danny was still nowhere to be found. My mind started spinning with all the things that had happened during that period. And before I knew it, Tucker and Sam spun around the corner and into the room, closely followed by…

"Mr. Fenton," I addressed him. The class looked up. But right then, the bell rang before I could say another word. I could see Danny's face lighten up. I sat down, laughing in my head. _Some things never change_ I thought. But as he turned around I stared to see a cut in the same exact spot that the ghost boy had it.

My brain started pounding as all the evidence came crashing down. There were only three explanations for this. 1) I had gone insane, 2) Everything was a huge coincidence, or 3) Danny Fenton, was in fact also Danny Phantom.

As my fifth period class came in, my desk was bombarded with a line of students with questions, looking for the easiest answer possible, and I was forced to push the newfound concept aside.

After work, I called Burney up almost before I walked through the door to my apartment.

"Burney? Hey! Listen. I need to talk to you… Yes, Now!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right down."

I hung up and started pacing.

Five long minutes of denial later, I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to open it.

"Oh, good," I said as Burney walked through the door.

"It's a good thing I had the day off today. Why did you sound so urgent on the phone?"

"Because the ghost boy might be more associated with me than I thought."

"Pardon?" He sat up straighter, obviously listening. I thought how I could clarify.

"Ah ha!" I took out the tape recorder. "This is a recording I made. I sat down with a student who has repetitive absences, and his friends for a chat. I'll describe what was going on in the room sometimes while we're listening to it. I think you'll find it very interesting.

I turned on the tape.

**Mr. Lancer:**Samantha…

**Sam:** Sam.

**Mr. Lancer:** Right. You know I saw you with the ghost boy, and I explained it to a friend of mine…

**Sam:** You have friends

Burney put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. I lowered my eyebrows.

**Mr. Lancer:** Yes, I do have friends. At any rate, I explained it to a friend of mine who is a children's counselor for a school a couple miles away. He wanted me to ask the school counselor to talk to you. Since we don't have a school counselor, I decided to be one myself for this. If you could start by explaining why you were with the ghost boy in the first place?

**Sam:** Um… well, I, He saved me once, ya know, in the newspaper, so, we kinda got to know each other. He told me about how he fought ghosts, and was good, not evil, and how he's been misunderstood.

Burney raised an eyebrow like I did previously.

**Mr. Lancer:** What about Mr. Foley, why was he there?

**Sam:** Tuck? Um… I told him all about it, and he and I agreed to help.

**Mr. Lancer:** I see. One more question. Why wasn't Daniel with you when you were with the ghost boy?

**Sam:** You mean Danny? Pause Oh… Pause followed by exasperated sigh in the background He didn't really like excitement that much, so he left.

**Mr. Lancer:** I see. Alright ms. Manson-

**Sam:** It's Sam.

**Mr. Lancer:** Sam… antha,

Burney chuckled.

you are free to go. Please go get Mr. Foley.

**Tucker (Dully):** Hi, Mr. Lancer.

**Mr. Lancer:** Ms. Manson explained what this was about, correct?

**Tucker:** Yes.

**Mr. Lancer:** Well, what do you have to say?

**Tucker:** Nothing.

**Mr. Lancer:** Would it be better if I broke it down into questions for you? Pause. Fine, why were you with the ghost boy?

**Tucker:** Well, first of all, his name is not 'the ghost boy,' its Danny Phantom, second, though he's not exactly human, he's still a cool dude, and third, I was with him because I consider him a friend.

Burney sat back seemingly taken a back that the ghost boy had friends and he wasn't one of them. I rolled my eyes.

**Mr. Lancer:** Okay then… Do you know if the ghost he was fighting has a name?

**Tucker (shyly):** Yes.

**Mr. Lancer:** What is it? Pause

**Tucker (almost too soft to hear):** Skulker.

Burney gave a small gasp.

**Mr. Lancer:** All right… Why wasn't Mr. Fenton there?

**Tucker:** Who? Oh you mean Danny?

**Mr. Lancer (through clenched teeth.):** Yes

Burney chuckled again.

**Tucker:** Right, uh… I guess he just really didn't want to get involved. He never was the 'go getter' type.

**Mr. Lancer:** All right then. Thank you, please go get Mr. Fenton.

**Tucker (cheerfully):** K, Thanks. Distant footsteps of running.

I paused the recording.

"Whadaya think so far?" I asked. He sat there wide eyed, then he shook his head out of his trance.

"They're making it up." He concluded. I looked at him blankly. He usually get so 'down to the point' like that. I shrugged it off and continued to play the recording.

**Mr. Lancer:** Mr. Fenton. I trust your friends told you what was going on.

**Danny:** Yes

**Mr. Lancer:** So do you have anything to say?

**Danny:** I guess….

**Mr. Lancer:** Well?

**Danny:** Sam told me what happened, and I just shrugged it off. Having to deal with ghost hunting parents, you see ghosts just about every day. I wasn't really interested in too much friendship with someone that reminds me so much of home.

_That's pretty convincing._ I thought. Looking for any way to put my 'ghost boy' notion aside.

**Mr. Lancer:** Do you think this Phantom character good or evil?

**Danny:** Gasp

I paused the tape recorder, remembering what happened here. I decided to explain.

"That gasp you heard. That was no ordinary…" I cut myself off. There were cameras in guidance offices, and on the grounds. _Well that's incredibly convenient._ I thought. I told Burney where I was going and told him to make himself at home until I return. He agreed. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door.

It took a good hour to find the tapes and sign them out, but when I got home, I was relieved to see that they were worth every second. I popped the first tape in the VCR. We fast-forwarded through the conversation, and I made sure to point out what Samantha, Tucker, and Danny looked like, and finally found ourselves at:

"Do you think this Phantom character good or evil?"

Burney gasped as he saw Danny's breath showed so cleanly. He seemed to be awestruck by the ghost coming through the ceiling, and how calm and alert Danny seemed; but what gave him the most surprise was Danny's dodge made out of a back-handspring and his escape out the window.

Me; I watched for the second time, so I was more picky about the details. I heard him call Danny 'whelp' just like he called the ghost boy. I realized him saying 'once _again_ hunt you down.' I watched as he had his nervous breakdown where he just sat and looked back and forth between him and the ghost. I heard myself say 'watch out' once more. I saw the determination on Danny's face as he did a back handspring, and last but not least, a white flash from the window; an identical twin of the flash that came from the alley the other day. I paused it. We exchanged looks, but didn't say a word to each other. I just popped the second tape in. I was anxious to see if the jeans and tee-shirt I saw before belonged to who I thought they belonged to, but I forced myself to find different little details as well.

I saw the portion that I didn't see. It was most interesting. I saw Danny jump into the bushes and a white flash, but by the time the white flash drown out from the camera lens, It looked like the ghost Boy had just flown in to the battle. This fazed me a bit. I saw the throwing star hit him in the cheek. It seemed to be a very brutal battle on my standards, but apparently not on the ghost boy's terms. Though I didn't get it, I knew about the wall art thing, so it didn't really grab my attention much. I saw Tucker hand him that thermos thing, and suck up the Skulker ghost, which I saw to begin with. But then I noticed the quizzing and studied it more closely. Brazil was in South America. The class was having a test fifth period on Brazil. I know because I remember the class studying for it when I got into my room. I felt my suspicions get tighter, and harder to avoid. I didn't want to believe in it, but there was only room for one more puzzle piece before my ignorance turned into stupidity. And it was right in front of me. As the identical flash of white showed once again, I could finally see its source. A bright white ring formed around the ghost boy's waste. It split in two, and moved up and down his body revealing baggy jeans and a tee-shirt. But it also made his hair change from white to black. A double take of the ghost boy revealed Ice blue eyes instead of the normal electric green ones. My eyes widened as my small notion turned into reality.

"Danny Fenton." I said to myself.

**OMG! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**This is not the end of the story. **

**I admit, it's not gonna be very long, but it's not over yet. **

**Please keep reviewing because it really motivates me to write more. So if you want more, REVIEW! **

**Thanx again for the compliments. I hope you've liked this chapter!   And remember to keep standing by!      **


	4. Chapter 4 What are You? and epilouge

Chapter 4- what are you?

I went right to bed that night. Burney understood, shocked himself. But he did ask me to ask a few fan questions. I decided to talk with Jasmine, Danny's sister. She'd know what to do; if she knew the secret herself.

First thing in the morning, I called the Fenton household. Only to be answered by what I would think to be a sleepy Danny, but almost to my surprise it was more of an exhausted, out of breath Danny.

"Fenton pant Works pant Danny pant speaking. pant"

"Oh… Hello Mr. Fenton. This is Mr. Lan…" I stopped to hear a blast of some sort, and a crash of something expensive.

"Oh Crud!" I heard another loud blast and a deep voice yell in pain.

"Wait… pant Mr. pant Lancer? Pant Oh man. Pant what did I do? Pant" He asked as I heard another crash.

"Nothing, I'd just like to talk with your sister." CRASH!

"Danny?" I heard a feminine voice say. "Oh My Gosh, Danny! Watch Out!"

"I'm working on it! CRASH! The phone is for you! Take it so I can go outside before I break anything else!" Danny yelled over more blasts. "And watch out!" I heard a small scream and another crash.

"Hello?" I heard Jasmine say on the other line, a bit out of breath herself.

"Hello, Ms. Fenton. This is Mr. Lancer." I heard the crashes and blasts drown out of the background.

"Oh, hi Mr. Lancer," She said politely.

"Listen, can I talk to you during homeroom today." I asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"It's about Danny."

"He's not cheating on another test is he?" I could hear panic in her voice.

"No, no. I… You'll see."

"Okay then… See ya there." We hung up.

I got dressed, put my tie on, ate some bacon and eggs, and made some nice, wonderful, calming coffee. I pulled up to the school, picked up my briefcase, and slowly slumped through the doors. I walked through the hallways to my room and opened it up. Not ready at all for the day ahead. I hadn't prepared any lectures or worksheets or anything. A few minutes later, Jasmine walked into the room.

"Hello, Jasmine, please sit down." I gestured toward a chair. She sat.

"How can I put this…I've become aware of your brother's 'special abilities.'"

"His grades are getting better?"

"No. He's been skipping class, and I think I've figured out why." Her eyes widened dramatically.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"I've figured it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do." I accidentally raised my voice a bit too loudly. She stayed silent. I tried to sound comforting: "I've seen a hidden camera tape to prove that your little brother has an alter ego. Namely, Danny Phantom." I whispered the last two words. "I'd just like to ask you a few things." She looked up at me. Her face was filled with uncertainty. "First, How did it happen? What made him this way?"

"I think Danny and his friends should answer that one." She said.

"Okay, Tell me what you think you should answer and I'll leave the rest to Danny and his friends."

"She smiled a little. Okay. During the C.A.T.'s, He was a bit confused, there was a whole ghost story behind why he took the answers, and how. I don't remember the whole thing, but I do know he was traumatized pretty badly for the next week or so, so I don't think you want to ask him about that. Another thing, Spectra was a ghost, he went through a whole self-esteem melt down there, but it ended up turning out great. That's when I found out about his um… Secret myself." _Spectra was a ghost?_ That took a while to register. No wonder she made the worst spirit week in the history of Casper High. I loved listening to these stories, and when first period came, I let them have the period off, and talk just so I could hear more. It was great hearing all the things I remember the result of. But, in the long run, she left most of my questions unanswered. She left that stuff for Danny, Samantha, and Tucker.

When the first period dismissal bell rang, I said goodbye to Jazz. I had to shape up by tomorrow, or I would be fired, but one day of goofing off a little in twenty- seven years of teaching correctly didn't really add up. The next two classes were a bit difficult, but in the end, I decided to give them the period off too. In the mean time, I graded papers, helping individuals see their mistakes in tests, and help them learn what they did wrong.

Then, there was fourth period.

I felt butterflies in my stomach again. I had no idea how to break the news to Danny. Should he still be treated the same? I knew I had to rely on my instincts, but that doesn't mean that I was okay with it.

" Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker, please come to the back of the room, everyone else, free period. They all looked back at me terrified. I motioned for them follow me to the counselors office. They all followed me whispering, little to know I was eavesdropping.

"Ya think we can escape?"

"Without even more suspicion? I doubt it."

"Seriously, Tuck, Ya gotta think these things through."

When we got to the room, I already had a tape recorder and a hidden camera prepared, as well as three seats. They all sat in them, still looking worrisome as ever.

"I'm going to ask for the truth one more time before I jump to conclusions, fair enough?" They all nodded nervously.

"Okay. Now, why is Danny always skipping class?" Danny's head drooped. There was no answer. I turned to Samantha and Tucker. "Why were you guys helping the ghost boy, when you said you were going to the bathroom and the Nurse?" No answer. "Where did Danny go after he jumped out the window?" Silence. "You should start explaining now," I stated dryly. Nothing. "Okay, I'm going to ask the questions one more time and I'm going to get answers!" I said, now a little agitated. I calmed myself down. "Why is Danny skipping class?"

"I just have stuff to do." came Danny's answer.

"Can you get any more specific than that?"

"No, Sorry." He said, sounding a bit depressed.

"Okay." I tried to sound understanding about getting lied to. That's not easy. "Now a question for you two," I addressed Samantha and Tucker. "Why were you guys helping the ghost boy, when you said you were going to the bathroom/ nurse's office?"

"We saw that he needed help. We were originally trying to find Danny."

_Yah, and you found him too… at the same time. _I sighed at my thoughts and continued.

"So Danny, Where were you after you made that escape out the window."

"I… um… I saw the ghost boy, and he told me to run, and so I just ran in a random direction, and came back when it was safe. I saw Sam and Tucker, and we went back to your room."

"How do you feel when people lie to your face?" I asked slowly.

"That's what happened!" Sam retorted.

"No it's not!" I realized I was yelling again and calmed myself.

"Danny, Tucker, Samanth… Sam, You didn't just see the ghost boy, you've known the ghost boy since before he existed." They stared at him in disbelief. "Danny, you're the ghost boy." You could see the panic in his eyes.

"What are you talking…"

"I found out yesterday, Danny, don't try to fool me now, because I've got the tape to prove it. Please for once, can we have an honest conversation?" I said sounding as comforting as possible, but at the same time amazed at how smoothly I said it. He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Truth is, I knew the answers to all those questions. But I am very curious about a few things, as is my friend who is a fan and asked me to ask you a few fan questions." Danny winced.

"Could you please not tell anyone? PLEASE! I really don't want any attention drawn to myself, even my parents." I wouldn't have been so excepting about his parents not knowing what he does after school, but he looked so helpless, and I felt like I was responsible.

"Okay. Anyway. Could you please just explain what you are exactly, and how you got that way?" He winced again, but still looking at his feet, he told the story as fast as he could.

"I stumbled in to my mom and dad's Portal while it wasn't working, and I figured out why it wasn't working by accident, while inside it, and I got zapped and turned half ghost."

Even in the boring context he used, it still remained extremely interesting.

"Mm-hmm, Are you good or evil, and if good, why did you attack the mayor."

"Good. The mayor was being overshadowed by a ghost that framed Danny." Tucker explained while Danny nodded.

"_My_ last question is, how long has it been since this accident took place."

"About eight months ago, I'd say." Danny nodded to Tucker's words.

"Alright, but my friend is a bit more curious." They all sighed exasperated as I took out a sheet of paper and started reading off of it.

"How fast can you fly?"

"Last time we checked, 120mph." Sam said flatly. Danny sat there nodding like a depressed bobble head.

"How many powers do you have? Name them and explain them."

"Shield, speaks for itself. Plasma blast, speaks for itself. Intangibility, same. Invisibility, same. Ghostly wail, most powerful, but drains the most energy. Flying, of course, and division, right now he can do two. So that's six, plus a few that he does and forgets about." Sam listed. Danny nudged Sam playfully, but then looked back at his feet.

"All right…" This was pretty amazing, learning about this stuff, but I didn't want it to show. "Do you have a catch phrase?" gasp I saw Danny's breath clearly as the fourth ghost to enter this room floated in. Danny looked up, in a sudden change of mood much like the one when Skulker attacked. She was a princess; medieval from the looks of it. She had a slightly sad look upon her face.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, please help us! Our town is being corrupt with modern technology!" Danny stared at me blankly. I stared blankly back. I had no clue what to do. If a ghost came out of no where and asked for some children you thought you knew to protect an alternate dimension and they turned to you for permission, what would you do?

"Uh, Okay then…" I said, petrified. He took his friend's hands and disappeared. I just gaped as I saw the curtains move just an inch. I heard

"I'm going ghost!" from outside the window, (Well that explains the catch phrase question.) and saw a flash. Once again, guess who.

Epilogue 

Burney was happy with the questions that got answered and has never told anyone of Danny's secret Identity. Neither have I, nor do I plan to.

Sure enough in period four the next day, I heard him gasp, and his hand shot up.

"May I be excused?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, and he left, his friends loyally by his side. And In his detention that day, I taught him the lesson for that day, as his friends join in as well.

This is how it's been. I say it's worth it to teach an additional lesson each day. They're actually pretty great students when they get the time to learn. But I still have to keep an eye on his 'goofing off.'

We've defiantly all gotten to know each other better over the last month, with private tutoring and all. And I always tell Burney if anything exciting happened that day. Overall, My life has improved since then; I feel more outgoing, all around better. It feels good. I feel fine.

**Thanx so much for all of your reviews!**

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update!**

**Still, Thanx for every little bit of your support, and I'm hoping you will give my next story some thought while passing it by.**

All of your advice will hopefully take part to make my next story much better than this one.

**I hoped you've enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R. **

**THANKS! **


End file.
